


Roots to Branches

by onetether



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Daisy deserves happiness, Daisysous, Emily Dickinson quote, F/M, Fitzsimmons cottage, Holidays, Love is eternal, Sousy, Space proposal?, Traveling Around the World, Unexpected Visitors, canonverse, dousy, fitzsimmons family, mackelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetether/pseuds/onetether
Summary: Daisy and Sousa visit their old team members on Earth after spending a year in space.Can be read as seperate one-shots or a fic.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Yo Yo Roderiguez, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Daniel Sousa & Agents of SHIELD Team, Jemma Simmons & Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	1. Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short fluff one-shot! There's a quote by Emily Dickinson in here, if you can find it comment and let me know!

_All of the other reindeer_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_Join in any reindeer games_

Daisy grinned as the jolly Christmas song played in the background. She had never pegged Simmons as one for cheesy Xmas songs, but Fitz seemed to have brought the entire Christmas decor department into the Fitzsimmons cottage. As she glanced around the family room, Daisy realized she was glad that Sousa and her had accepted the invitation to stay for the holidays.

The crackling fireplace in the corner, the sparkling tree next to it, and the sweet scent of cookies and hot cocoa wrapped around Daisy and hugged her, reminding her of everything she missed about Earth. Sure, nebulas, new galaxies and solar systems were fun to see and explore with Sousa and sister by her side, but there really wasn’t a replacement for Earth. Her home. Her beginning. And as Sousa walked back in holding one giggling Alya in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in another the absolute sense of home swelled. 

“But nebula sounds so weird…..like a PLANET. But Mama says nebulas aren’t planets, they’re just gassy,” Alya says seriously, the grin on her face turning into a wide-eyed face of utmost sincerity. “Well, your mom would be right Alya, but you know what else is gassy?” Sousa replied, sitting down and scooting over so he sat closer to Daisy with Alya on his lap, the cup of cocoa abandoned on the coffee table.

Daisy grinned conspiratorially and shuffled closer so she could whisper into Alya’s ear, “Your dad after eating one of Jemma’s bean dishes.”Alya burst out laughing, tumbling off of Sousa’s lap and onto the carpet, “That’s what Daddy does! He always makes these weird sounds when we eat Mama’s food,” Alya said as she kept giggling. 

“Oh does he now, Miss Monkey?" the trio turns around to see Jemma standing at the entrance of the room with her hands on her hips. Alya smiled, and ran up to hug Jemma, “No, I was kidding Mama, Daddy loves your cooking.” Daisy side-eyed Sousa, and saw that he was trying not to burst out into laughter at how easily Alya replied to Jemma.

“Uh huh, Uncle Sousa is going to go help you get cleaned up for dinner muffin, so why don’t you go upstairs?” Jemma said as she looked over at Sousa questioningly.

“Ok, Lya, time to go,” Sousa declared brightly, picking Alya up and spinning her as the two made their way back out of the family room and upstairs. 

“She’s only six and Alya is probably smarter than half the population of Perthshire,” Daisy exclaimed, eyes twinkling at Jemma. “Yes well,” Jemma said as she sat down in front of Daisy, crossing her legs, “That’s amazing for her school but trying to get her to go to sleep is a mission! Especially because she misses the Zephyr so much, she used to say it was ‘heavier’ on Earth.” Daisy was now confused, “Heavier? Do you mean gravity?” she asked Jemma. “Yeah, since Alya was born in the Zephyr her body can still survive in Earth’s atmosphere, but it took an adjustment period for her to actually like it here,” Simmons replied with a soft smile. 

The Daisy of the old couldn’t imagine this. Who knew all those years ago that this is where each of them would end up. Fitzsimmons in a cottage with a daughter, Mack and Yoyo as co-directors of S.H.I.E.L.D, May as a teacher, and an LMD Coulson roaming the Earth in-between visits to May and the rest of the team. Of course, her story was the most unpredictable. A hacker, a consultant, an agent, superhero, sister, and now, a fiancé. _Fiancé!_

“Jemma, I need to tell you something,” Daisy said, startling Jemma who had been staring at the photos that lined the fireplace. “Of course, Daisy, anything,” Simmons replied, looking like she was expecting bad news. Daisy smiled softly, pulling a ring out of her pajama pocket to show Jemma.

“Daisy…. it’s beautiful,” Jemma said as tears began to well up in her eyes, “Aw, I’m so happy for the both of you.”

Daisy almost started crying herself as Jemma wrapped her in a hug, sniffling. “You and Sousa are the rarest pair, but you both make each other so happy and fit so well, I’m so happy he went through with a ring too,” Jemma mumbled into her shoulder.

“Wait what?” 

“Sousa may have written me a letter asking if a ring was wise, because of your powers, so I suggested the vibranium ring,” Jemma stated. Daisy just shook her head, feeling tingly that Sousa had literally thought of everything before he proposed. 

“So….” Jemma raised her eyebrows,” How did he do it? I want to hear all the details.” Daisy supposed she could tell Jemma, but at the same time she wanted to keep the moment to herself for now, and just as she was about to say this a shout came from the kitchen, “Dinner is set up and ready!” Jemma looked towards the family room entrance, into the kitchen and began to stand up,

“well, I guess I’ll hear the story tomorrow then. You coming?” Daisy looked up at Jemma and said, “Yeah, you go ahead I’ll be there in a sec.”

As Jemma disappeared from view, Daisy felt a twang of sadness, that Kora had not wanted to come. Even though this was the second Christmas without Jiaying, Kora still spent the holidays at Afterlife, taking care of the Inhumans who had nowhere to go and celebrate with them. But, the sadness rolled past Daisy, because her sister was happy, and Daisy was still with her family right now, and her _fiancé_. 

She slowly stood up, brushing off cookie crumbs that Alya had apparently left, and ambled towards the kitchen, quite a chaotic scene was unfolding. In the middle of the kitchen was a round wooden table where Sousa, Fitz, and Jemma sat, laughing as Alya ran around the table to test each seat. Sousa was attempting to serve the infamous bean dish even with the shaking table while Fitz was failing at making Alya sit in one seat, and Jemma was grinning, a smile stretched from ear to ear while she put potato mash on everyone’s plate.

Daisy stood at the kitchen entrance and could almost see the rest of her family there too. May, Coulson, Mack, Yoyo, Kora. They might not be here tonight, but for now, this holiday was going to be the best vacation she has ever had.

_"Love may be eternal, but forever is composed of nows."_

That’s what Sousa had said before he got down on one knee to propose, and Daisy hoped they’d get an eternity of this feeling of home, together. Daisy couldn’t think of a better way to spend eternity, wherever that took them. 


	2. Former Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa visit Mack on the helicarrier, catching up on what they've done in the two years they haven't seen each other. 
> 
> This takes place after their one week stay at the Fitzsimmons cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back with chapter two! This was supposed to be a one-shot thing that I did for fun, but I had an idea to turn this into a collection of oneshots, where Daisy and Sousa(sometimes Kora) visit members of the team. x
> 
> This takes place after their one week stay at the Fitzsimmons cottage.

There he is. Daisy takes a gasping breath, as she spots Mack at the head of the helicarrier control center, talking to an agent. He hasn’t changed a bit. Broad-shouldered, confident posture, the long black overcoat she had bought him before they went their separate ways. Her brother. Daisy took a step forward, ready to run at Mack, when a hand grabbed hers. 

“Wait, Daisy.” Sousa said, as she turned back to look at him questioningly. “Look closer.,” he told her, pointing at Mack with his left hand. 

Daisy squinted, eyes almost crossing, at Mack who still had his back turned. There. A slight ripple in the air appeared, signaling a force field. _Why does he need a force field?_

“Thanks babe.” Daisy said, nudging Sousa with her shoulder. He smiled back at her, a little blush blooming in his cheeks at the endearment. Daisy let go of his hand to hide her giggle, “Almost two years together and you still blush when I call you babe in public? Who knew when I say babe instead of baby means different things?” Sousa rolled his eyes as the blush softened, and he signaled the agent behind them with a slight tilt of his head. “Can you put the force field down? My partner and I would-” 

“Mack!” Daisy shouted, waving her arms to catch Mack’s line of vision. He turned at the sound of his name, eyes widening as his grin extended from ear to ear. 

“Daisy! You’re here early!” Mack exclaimed. He spoke quietly to an agent, who nodded and tapped on a console panel, making the slight sheen of the force field disappear. Daisy ran forward, and within seconds she was colliding with Mack as he hugged her tightly. 

“We left Fitzsimmons earlier so we could do a little touristy stuff, and then we wanted to surprise you.” she muffled into his chest. 

“Consider me surprised, and good job on spotting the force field otherwise I would have had to carry you to the med bay on your first day here.” Mack told her, landing a kiss on the top of her head, annoyingly like an older brother. 

“That was me, Daisy was ready to charge right at you.” Sousa came up, eyes crinkling in laughter as he took in Daisy’s eye roll. 

“I was just excited okay?” She peeled herself away from Mack, who grabbed Sousa’s outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug. “None of that bureaucratic handshake crap, you’re part of the family, Mack said, wiggling his eyebrows over Sousa’s shoulder at Daisy. 

They broke apart, Sousa’s smile growing impossibly bigger. “Well, I’ll let you two catch up, I I should let Jemma know we made it here safely.” He gave Daisy a quick kiss, one that was too short but still filled her with warmth. 

She watched Sousa walk away, her eyes on his back till he disappeared around the corner, following an agent. 

“Oh you are definitely in love, Tremors,” Mack remarked. Daisy turned to face him again, crossing her arms. “Well I’ve watched you be just as smitten with Yo Yo for years” she said defensively. Mack chuckled, shaking his head. “Smitten? Daisy I think you’re spending too much time with people from the past. You need to come back more often. I missed you,” he began walking towards another exit, “come on, I’m on break anyways we can go to the dining room and eat while we catch up.”

Daisy jogged a little to get beside Mack, who was taking long strides. “Aw, the old man needs snack time and nap time now?” 

Mack walked faster in indignation, and the both of them made their way to the dining room, bickering. 

___________________

  
  


“And then Kora grabbed the Quake poster, and RIPPED IT. We sorted it out, but I still haven’t gotten her back for it.”

Daisy stuffed a fork of pasta into her mouth, as she recalled how angry she had been at Kora. She was over it now, but at that moment she had been so mad at her sister that they refused to talk to each other for days. _That was an awkward time._

“I can imagine Sousa’s life. He has to pick between his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s sister,” Mack remarked, shoulders shaking in laughter. “Piper and Davis bicker so often that they’ve started asking Yo Yo and then me to choose sides.” 

“Oh he doesn’t choose a side,” Daisy huffed, “most of the time he’s reading or writing a letter when we argue. In the beginning when he tried to intervene we would end up fighting too,” she replied, waving her fork in the air. “He’s a dork, makes us sit down after and have a ‘family game night’ so we can ‘get over it’.” She loved Sousa so much, sometimes it felt like her heart would burst from it, but her fiance refused to let go of game nights as if they didn’t live in the same spaceship. 

Mack’s face scrunched in concern, “But you’re okay? Everything’s fine?” Daisy smiled, remembering that Mack didn’t know yet. “Yeah, we’re actually more than fine. Sousa and I landed on a random planet, and then…..uh, Sousa proposed. And I said yes.” 

Mack lit up, teeth showing as he almost bounced in his seat. “Congratulations, you deserve this Tremors.” He tapped her beer bottle with his own. “Though, this time I owe Yo Yo 20 bucks.” He sat back down, a little glumly. 

_Yo Yo!_ “Speaking of Yo Yo, how is she?” Daisy hasn’t seen her fast friend in so long. In the beginning, often on missions, she found herself calling for Yo Yo to speed in and out of a room before she remembered. “And why are you two always betting on me?”

“She’s doing great,” Mack said with a soft smile emerging on his face, “She’s actually on a mission with Piper and Davis right now. I thought Sousa wouldn’t propose till next year when he told me in his letter, but Yo Yo bet against me and said he would do it as soon as I wrote him back.” 

Daisy stared at Mack. “How did everyone know before me? Jemma said he asked her for help too! I still have no idea how Sousa had the time to mail these letters without me noticing.” 

Mack grinned into his beer, taking a large gulp. “ Well, he wanted to get everyone’s approval. And come on Daisy, you’re actually pretty oblivious when it comes to these things.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Daisy leaned back, as the conversation died out into comfortable silence. 

“Tremors, I actually think you should know-” 

_Clang!_

The door to the kitchen opened suddenly, and Daisy swiveled her head to face the entrance. An agent she didn’t know the name of entered, looking panicky. 

“Director Mack, Agent Rodriguez just called in. They need backup.” 

Mack set down his beer bottle, getting up from his seat. Daisy noticed the tremor in his hands, as his back straightened and eyes narrowed. “Backup. Yoyo. Right. Do we have anyone that can get in?”

The agent started, “I’ll need to-”

“You know what, I’ll just go in. I haven’t gone into the field in so long. This mission is supposed to be relatively simple anyways.” Mack interrupted the agent, waving his hand to cut them off. 

Daisy placed her drink she had been sipping onto the counter and slowly stoof. “Mack, why don’t we both go? I’m here till tomorrow when you drop us off at Afterlife. We can make the most of it.” Mack turned around to look at her, and she knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. His eyes were filled with fear. 

“Mack, what is it? Why-Why are you so scared about this?” 

Mack ran a hand over his hand, breathing out heavily through his nose. “Agent Sharma, get a quinjet ready, Agent Johnson and I will be leaving in a minute.” He didn’t turn back to face the agent as he gave the orders, instead grabbing his overcoat from the dining chair. 

Agent Sharma nodded, seemingly relieved to be given direct orders. He walked out, almost jogging and let the door shut loudly behind him. 

“Mack?”

He ignored her for a second, shrugging on the coat. Finally, he met her eyes. “Yo Yo’s pregnant.” 

Daisy inhaled shakily. “You let her go on a mission? While she’s pregnant?” she said incredulously. 

Mack’s mouth was set in a firm line, but upturned slightly as Daisy questioned him. “I don’t _let her_ _do_ anything. She’s only six weeks, and we go in for checkups for a private doctor, he said Yo Yo could work till eleven weeks. After that there was no way she would stay cooped up in a room.”

Daisy grabbed her leather jacket from the back of her chair, and they both walked out of the dining room, striding to the hanger bay. “It’s going to be okay Mack. Yo Yo and your kid will be fine.” 

Mack didn’t look at her, but he gave her a slight nod as they made it onto a quinjet. 

As the pilot began flipping switches, preparing for takeoff, Daisy held up her where a watch was nestled loosely. She tapped the watch on, and then tapped again three times, each tap showing up on the small screen as a purple circle. _I’m going on a mission._ After a second, a blue circle appeared on the watch in reply. Once, and then two times in succession. _I love you, stay safe._

The quinjet powered up, taking off from the helicarrier, Daisy smiled quietly at her watch, despite how worried she was about Yo Yo. Fitz was a genius with the watches he had designed and then given her and Sousa at Christmas. She tightened the strap so it wouldn’t fall off and leaned back in her seat. 

She looked up, across at Mack who had his head in his hands. “How long till we get there?” she asked. 

“Two minutes to get there, 30 seconds to land and a minute to get to their location.” came the reply. 

She adjusted her gauntlets under her jacket, trying to keep her hands busy. They both needed a momentary distraction. “We got two minutes then. So, how’d you find out?” 

He looked up, moving for the first time since they got on the quinjet. “She actually didn’t tell me for four weeks. Said I would become way too protective. She was right.” 

Daisy smiled as Mack launched into a short version of the huge reveal, his hands stopping their shaking. This was different, yet so familiar. Rushing to a mission, distracting each other with wild stories. Although the stories had changed from being made up to about themselves, the moment still had former echoes of Daisy’s past. _Time to go save my niece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week(and this time I promise to actually update in a week) we have Yo Yo making an appearance! Also, in this fic, Mackelena aren't married, their breaking down the stereotype that you have to get married, not to say that marriages aren't cute as heck. They just aren't fit for some couples. Baby Mackelena also exists in this fic cause I had to. Mack and Yo Yo would literally be the best parents ever, and they deserve happiness. 
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos, they are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
